Baron Blood
John Falsworth is a descendant of William Falsworth. Jealous of the historical recognition given to his deceased uncle, Montgomery, otherwise known as Union Jack, a bitter John went out into the streets of London as a street punk to seek his fortune. Believing that somewhere in the world, the terrorist organization HYDRA still existed despite its defeat at the end of World War II, John scoured the globe looking for the organization so that he could join it and bring infamy upon himself like his uncle. Eventually, HYDRA learned about John's activities and sent one of their agents, Brock Rumlow, to privately meet with him in the Tower of London and tell him the truth about their continued existence within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ranks. Sensing a blackened heart desiring power within John, the higher-ups at HYDRA recruited him as a test subject for Cross-Species experimentation with Vampire Bat DNA. The serum mutated John into a psuedo-vampire mutate with bat-like physiology, and he was soon bonded to winged Goblin-based armor to control his baser instincts. When the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War broke out, Baron Strucker ordered John to assist HYDRA in keeping Captain America and Nick Fury busy while he worked on the Miracle Project in private, leading John to become the villainous HYDRA agent Baron Blood. Powers and Abilities Powers Baron Blood possessed the typical powers associated with vampires, although to a greater degree than most: * Superhuman Strength: Baron Blood possessed superhuman strength and the handbooks class him 1,500 lbs. But Baron Blood's power would vastly decrease during day light and in the night his strength could even hurt Namor as his strength was stated to be around Namor level, as Baron even defeated most of the Invaders in WW2 in the night. * Superhuman Speed: Baron Blood could run and move at speeds much greater than that of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Baron Blood's muscles produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of a human being. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue impaired him. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Baron Blood was capable of healing injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He could heal from injuries such as multiple bullet wounds within a few hours. However, he was not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. * Immortality: Like all vampires, regular ingestion of fresh blood rendered Baron Blood immune to the effects of aging as well as immunity to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Resistance To Sunlight: Due to experiments conducted on him by the Nazis during World War II, Baron Blood was capable of withstanding direct exposure to sunlight for about half an hour without sustaining any of the debilitating effects common to vampires. A side effect of these experiments resulted in Baron Blood being capable of moving about during daylight hours, whereas most vampires automatically fall into a dormant, death-like state. Another side effect of these experiments prevented him from utilizing shape-shifting powers, such as transforming into a bat or a wolf, common to all vampires. * Flight: Despite lacking his shape-changing abilities, Baron Blood was still capable of flying through the air at speeds of up to 50 miles per hour. It is believed that his transformation into a vampire awakened latent psionic powers that enabled him to levitate himself. * Hypnotism: Like all vampires, Baron Blood was capable of mentally enslaving an individual if they maintained eye contact with him for only a few seconds. However, exceptionally strong willed individuals were capable of resisting his hypnotic control. * Mental Control Over Animals: Like all vampires, Baron Blood possessed the ability to mentally control certain animals such as bats and wolves. * Weather Manipulation: Baron Blood was capable of greatly affecting the weather to a certain degree over a small area. Within that area, he could generate storms of great power. However, the act would leave him physically drained afterward. Gallery Baron Blood in Armor'' Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Armor Users Category:Cross-Species Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Nazis Category:Department of Occult Armaments Category:Latverian School of Science Members